Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-210723 discloses a connector apparatus provided with a Connector Position Assurance (CPA) function. The connector apparatus disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-210723 includes a first latching mechanism provided with a latching pawl and a latching shoulder, and a second latching mechanism employing the different structure from that of the first latching mechanism. Upon advancement of the engagement between a socket connector body and a plug connector body, the first latching mechanism becomes the latched condition, while at the same time, the second latching mechanism becomes the latched condition. The latched conditions of those two latching mechanisms cause the socket connector body and the plug connector body to be fully engaged with each other.